


Rave dads holiday fic

by Shadowcrest



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Rave, Small Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrest/pseuds/Shadowcrest
Summary: Toppats have a holiday party and rave dads
Relationships: Copperright - Relationship, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Randy Radman/Terrence Suave, Rave - Relationship, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, rosémin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Rave dads holiday fic

Terrence suave, he was one of the leaders of the Toppats, he got dethroned by Reginald. It’s been maybe 20 Years since he’s been dethroned. He hasn’t seen the clan other then randy since then. He didn’t hate the clan, he wasn’t the best leader. He still hold a grudge on Reginald though. He never expected the next time to see the clan was when he was when he was trying to check out at a wallmart and Reginald was robbing the store.

There was a few moments of silent then yelling “what are you doing here” then Reginald said “i thought you died”, Reginald pulled out his sword about to fight Terrence. Terrence said “I was just trying to buy groceries but now I see that won’t happen” terrence brought out his golden gun, people around him were shocked. This distracted Terrence, Reginald was able to disarm Terrence. This lead to a few punches and pushes were pulled. This would’ve continued, but in the end the police were called and both Reginald and Terrence has to flee. That was gonna be the end of it till a few weeks later.

Reginald was in the space station. Recently they had a new recruit Henry stickmin, they brought the ruby back, provided the clan the Tunisian diamond, and a valuable recruit Ellie rose along with him being a good recruit. It was 5 days from there holiday party. This would be the first holiday on the space station. Henry entered Reginald office, Henry said “chief i was wondering if it’s ok if I invite my dads”. Reginald sighed and said “alright, I’m very busy so I can’t run background checks so just make sure they don’t cause any trouble”. Henry left, Reginald went back to work. He didn’t realize he was gonna regret this.

It was a few days and the party was about to happen. Some pods were leaving to drop people off, a few were picking up family. Henry wasn’t worried, his dads don’t care for the law themselves, so they would fit in with the Toppats. Henry was always surprised when they said they never interacted with the clan when they were criminals themselves. Henry went to the pods waiting for there arrival. The pod door open and Henry’s dads stepped out, he went to hug them. “I’m so glad you could make it pops and dad” Henry said, randy ruffled up his hair and said “of course we would make it kiddo, a spaceship is rad” Terrence said the “yeah, we wouldn’t miss a single chance to spend time with you, so how has the Toppats been treating you”.

After a bit of talking they decide to head to the Orion lounge to hang out till the party starts. As they walk in Ellie notices Henry and runs up to henry “hey Henry how’ve you been” she looks at Henry’s dads “these must be your parent, hi I’m ellie rose. Nice to meet you” Ellie said as she put out her hand to shake, Terrence shakes her hand and says “so this must be that girl you’ve been talking about huh Henry”. Henry blushes and says “actually pops and dad, I wanted to tell you me and Ellie are dating” Henry goes to hold Ellie’s hand. Randy smiles and says “they grow up so fast, it nice to meet you Ellie I’m randy and this is my husband Terrence”. They all down and chat till the party is called. 

Henry and Ellie walk into the party room first, there’s a buffet, a bar and a dj station with Topbot being the dj. Reginald notices Henry and Ellie, he walks up to them “welcome, I hope you two enjoy The party, we had a setback but it went smoothly. So Henry where are your parents I would like to meet the—“ Reginald was cut of by right hand man grabbing at his arm. Reginald turn to look at right. He was staring at the door, Reginald looked at the door and saw something he wish he never saw.

Terrence and randy walked into the party, they expected something to go wrong, they were surprised when Reginald grabbed his sword. “Terrence what are you doing here, are you here to exact revenge cause I won’t go down without a fight” reginald yelled, the music stopped at a record scratch. Henry after realizing what that sentence meant said “dad, you were the leader weren’t you. Why didn’t you ever tell me”. terrence sighed “I’m not here for revenge reg and yes Henry I was a leader” Terrence interlocks arms with randy “I was supposed to be leader after randy I wasn’t ready to take on the leadership role when I did. I was gonna tell you henry but I didn’t want to limit you to one path”. Reginald still glared at terrence, Terrence said “if it wasn’t for my son i wouldn’t hesitate to take you down, but I said I’m not here for revenge, I’m here to celebrate the holidays with my son”. Terrence and randy walked over to one of the chairs in the room leaving Henry with Reginald. 

Reginald glared at Henry and said “I can’t believe your dads were leaders of the clan, I should’ve done background checks. If anything bad happens it’s your fault stickmin” Reginald stormed off to the bar and right followed suit. “Oh god, this was terrible, I should’ve just gone to there house for Christmas oh god” Is what Henry thought till ellie squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss “everything will be fine Henry, we can do this together” is what Ellie said. Henry smiled at her and walked out into the party together

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more on this fic


End file.
